familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Block All three episodes originally aired before 'Boys Do Cry' did, therefore my edit to the 'Boys Do Cry' references page was not false information and the revision of said edit was unwarranted. With all of this being considered, I do not think that my blocking was warranted either, and I would appreciate it if it was lifted. Firegecko76 (talk) 05:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC) The block was removed after I reviewed your addition of "Chick Cancer". Next time use the summary to explain your actions. --Buckimion (talk) 05:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Edit: On a side note, your editor interfered with formatting that needed fixing, although this issue is not exclusive to you and seems to be the result of wikia's tinkermonkeys. --Buckimion (talk) 05:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Season 16 List I have looked on the FOX schedule, and the 20th and final episode of Season 16 is entitled "Doc Brown." Could you make a page using this red link, and add that it is airing on May 20th? "Doc Brown" became "Dr. C & The Women". Your information is incorrect. In addition, FOX has NOT published the official schedule at this time. --Buckimion (talk) 15:16, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Vintage applause scene Would that vintage B&W film with people applauding in "V is for Mystery" be counted as a cutaway? --TimzUneeverse (talk) 05:33, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I didn't think so because it was a reaction to the scene. Most of the ones by Mayor Adam West are similar but they break the Fourth wall in the process. --Buckimion (talk) 10:58, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Why do you keep reverting my edits? Other than my own talk page, you've reverted every single edit I've made. Why do you keep doing it? Unowninator (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2018 (UTC) See your talk page for the full rundown. In short, your edits do not meet our standards. --Buckimion (talk) 00:38, May 9, 2018 (UTC) You say my edits don't meet your standards, yet with my first two edits, you reverted my edits, and then readded them yourself, without any changes at all. What's the story with that? Unowninator (talk) 00:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Because frankly your edits are always suspect and it is only after review that they are accepted. The same policy pages on your talk page spell out a process for challenging the accuracy of an existing edit and acting on your own will be reviewed every single time. Maybe I'll get used to you enough to give you a break until it can be reviewed first. As for your most recent addition, it was mostly ok. Just remember italics for show titles like Family Guy, quote marks for episode titles like "An App a Day". --Buckimion (talk) 01:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Getting to TimyNMario Co.'s question... What did the screenshot look like before it got removed? --''LDEJRuff'' 01:18, May 15, 2018 (UTC) I restored it above. In essence, FOX had NO schedule information at the time of his assertion and not only did I already know "Doc Brown" was no longer an episode to come, but we now know that "Are You There God? It's Me, Peter" is the REAL final episode for the year. --Buckimion (talk) 01:25, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Character Name What is the name of the character who always talks about "boning his girlfriend"? Curious Poker Chip (talk) 06:15, May 28, 2018 (UTC) RJ --Buckimion (talk) 12:09, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Buckimion has been on this wiki for 9 years, 3 months, and 9 days.- Manateman That and $5 gets me a coffee. --Buckimion (talk) 19:10, May 30, 2018 (UTC)